


Restart

by huntersai



Series: Restart [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersai/pseuds/huntersai
Summary: FGO世界中的岸波白野=扎比子=概念禮裝另一個結局以及沒有電腦世界聖杯戰爭記憶之嫁王尼祿初次相遇的故事





	Restart

「前輩，你看！召喚成功了！」  
「真的耶！太好了呢，瑪修！」

兩個不一樣的聲音，卻不約而同傳達喜悅的情緒。  
她們的視線望向前方，地上魔法陣閃爍的光芒漸漸消失，隨之出現的是一名擁有栗色頭髮的少女，一頭及腰且尾端稍捲的長髮散落背後。

「歡迎來到迦勒底！」  
這是那名少女沉睡已久的意識甦醒後聽到的第一句話。

 

 

# Restart

 

 

「——所以說，現在世界大致上是這樣的情況。」  
語畢，身著白色制服的少女拿起桌上的水一口接著一口，一下子就喝光了一杯水。也難怪她會如此口乾舌燥，因為剛才她與她身邊的——被稱呼為瑪修的粉色短髮女生，兩人大約花費了將近一小時在對從魔法陣中召喚出來的人解釋自己的身分、所屬的組織，以及世界的現況。

栗髮少女坐在瑪修她們對面，心情如同剛上完一堂艱澀難懂的課程的學生，只好在心底重新整理一遍方才所得到的情報。  
身穿白色制服的少女名為藤丸立香，她和瑪修是一個叫做「迦勒底」的組織的一員。目前迦勒底的行動方針是維持人理存續。至於什麼是人理存續，又為何要以此為目標——

想到這裡，栗髮少女開始感到煩躁，這些非普遍使用的詞句只會造成大腦難以理解。換成簡單的說法，就是這個世界沒有未來，即將要面臨毀滅了，迦勒底的人們為了拯救世界，要回到過去尋找導致未來出問題的癥結點，直到這些問題點一一被解決，世界回到正軌，也就是完成了人理修復，讓人類這個物種得以存續下去。

藤丸立香，身為世上最後一位御主，和她的從者瑪修即是回到過去挑戰特異點的第一線戰鬥人員，她們為了增加任務的成功率，當條件允許時就會嘗試用魔法陣召喚助陣的從者，或者一些能幫助戰鬥的禮裝道具。

「啊，需要說明一下御主和從者是什麼嗎？」立香在喝第二杯水的途中問道。  
「沒關係，」栗髮少女睽違已久地開口說：「這個我知道。」

因為她以前，更準確地說是在記憶中的另一個世界，正是一名御主。少女下意識看了一眼左手背，那是她身為御主的烙印—令咒所在之處，理所當然的，現在只能看見一片毫無特別之處的膚色。

「果然能夠成為概念禮裝的人多多少少都和聖杯戰爭有些關連呢。」立香露出佩服的眼神說：「而且你還是其中最高等級的！」

「……這樣啊。」面對立香直率的讚賞，栗髮少女依舊面不改色，僅是簡短地回應。  
雖然立香口中最高等級的概念禮裝指的大概就是自己，少女心想，不過回想起來，自己並沒有特別的力量，只會不斷地向前走。一路上跌跌撞撞，如果沒有可靠的友人們幫忙，肯定哪裡都無法到達。

將記憶倒帶至那段不停奔跑的日子，少女彷彿又回到了電子之海，腦海中浮現了懷念的人影。  
——嘴上說著互相是敵人，卻一次又一次幫助自己的老好人。  
——同樣也給了自己許多幫助，為了理解人心而參加聖杯戰爭的人。  
——相互廝殺到最後一刻，終於成為朋友的人。  
——理想的王聖，是自己無論如何都必須跨越的高牆，身為最完美的御主而存在的人。

——還有，從開始就一直待在身邊守護她的，最重要的人。回憶中的身影是如此鮮明，似乎只要一個眨眼，那位深紅的從者就會再一次出現在眼前，帶著燦爛的笑容牽起她的手。

 

沉浸在回想中的少女，沒有注意到對面的立香和瑪修露出訝異的神情竊竊私語，她們正討論著少女臉上，從她被召喚出來到現在第一次出現的微笑。

「對、對了！」趁著情勢看起來正好，立香趕緊說出放在心中已久的請求：「請問你叫做什麼名字？雖然迦勒底的系統有自動登錄一個名字『另一個結局』，不過用登錄名稱呼實在有點失禮，而且難得遇到年齡差不多的人我也很想跟你成為朋友——」  
立香因為太緊張一股腦地說，到後來簡直沒有任何停頓。

「我叫岸波白野，」注意力回到現實，栗髮少女恢復原來的表情簡潔地回答：「叫我白野就可以了。」  
「……！你也叫我立香就好了！」立香開心的向前傾，晃動著頭上的馬尾說：「請多指教，白野！」  
「請多指教，白野小姐。」與立香比起來，瑪修則是顯得有些生疏。白野將視線轉向瑪修，無言地傳達出不需要加敬稱的訊息，立香見狀馬上接著說：  
「瑪修是個很有禮貌的孩子！對所有人都是這樣，請別介意。」  
對於前輩伸出的及時援手，瑪修感動得無法言語。

 

＊＊＊

 

「那麼，因為概念禮裝可以增強從者的力量，」大略的解說及自我介紹結束後，立香打算進行下一階段的行動，「我想帶你去見一個從者，以後大部分的任務應該都會讓你們一組。」要先認識好培養默契呢，立香補足說。

白野點頭同意，對於幫助迦勒底的人理存續計畫這件事，她並沒有抱持不願意或事不關己的想法。雖然自己不是什麼正義使者，但是，也不是能夠對足以毀滅世界的危機棄之不顧的人。再說，看到眼前兩位少女這麼誠懇的態度，想成為她們的助力也算是人之常情。

得到白野的同意後，她們起身離開所在的房間，沿著走廊往目的地前進。中途經過的一些重要地點，例如作戰會議室或食堂等等，立香則僅是簡單告知，畢竟要全部鉅細靡遺的介紹，至少需要一個下午的時間。在經過大澡堂後，瑪修看了一下手錶，然後慌忙抓住立香的手。

「前輩，不好了！已經到了要跟達文西醬和醫生開會的時間。」  
「啊——糟糕我完全忘記這件事了！」立香抱頭大喊，「……那個，白野，真的很不好意思。」  
立香將兩手手掌緊貼，擺出拜託的手勢說：  
「可以請你自己去找那個人嗎？放心，她非常好相處，大概。」

雖然最後聽到讓人有點擔心的兩個字，白野還是爽快地答應了，立香安心地呼出一口大氣。  
「那就拜託你了，就是那邊那個房間！」立香指向離她們所在位置不遠處的一道門說：「我們先走了，結束後再來找你。」  
一說完，她們馬上像一陣風似地往反方向奔跑，很快地消失在走廊的盡頭。

白野等到看不見她們的身影後，就往剛才立香指示的房門前進。即便立香有保證過，但是根據白野個人的經驗，從者們八成都是一些很有「個性」的人，因此她到達門前時還是稍微做了一點心理準備，畢竟完全不知道會見到何方神聖，接著她敲了兩下門。

「進來。」從門後傳出了一個清亮的女性聲音，因為門的阻擋有些模糊，不過卻有一絲令白野熟悉。  
還來不及細想，她面前的自動式房門就被裡頭的居住者打開，隨著敞開的門映入眼中的景象，讓她的世界彷彿時間停止流動。

 

眼前是一片純白，身著白色衣裳並用金黃色頭髮點綴的身影，被房內頂燈反射而閃耀的光芒讓岸波白野微微瞇上雙眼，面前的這個人在她的記憶中一直都是如此耀眼。

 

「Saber……」

她緩緩走進房間，唸著宛如神經反射般不自覺脫口而出的名字，這個事實令她的心臟開始急速地跳動起來。純白的從者名為尼祿．克勞狄烏斯，Saber職階，就是岸波白野身為月之聖杯戰爭參戰者時期的從者。完全沒有預料到在此陌生的世界還能見到她，白野覺得自己的心臟快要衝出胸口。有好多的話想對她說，想要向她問好、想要向她道謝、想要向她談所有的事情，就如同曾經一樣。

「唔，余確實是Saber沒錯。」尼祿盯著白野，皺起眉頭說道。  
「你這傢伙，是誰啊？」

 

瞬間，一股惡寒自白野的腳底侵襲而上，彷彿赤腳站立在結冰的湖面。

「咦……」

霎時無法理解發生什麼事，她疑惑地望向尼祿，難道是認錯人了嗎？不，只有這件事絕對不可能發生，面前的人不論是外表還是氣質無一不是她所知的，唯有剛才問話冰冷的態度除外。  
混亂地在無數條思考中找尋，才終於找到了一個可能的答案。白野記得她以前聽說過，從者被召喚時並不一定會擁有所有記憶，生前的事情自然是記得，但成為英靈後的經歷則不然。難道身處迦勒底的這個尼祿，沒有月之聖杯戰爭的相關記憶嗎？

「你剛才稱呼余為Saber⋯⋯在迦勒底沒有人會這麼稱呼余。」尼祿出聲打斷了白野的思考，「余和你在別的世界有過關連嗎？而且與聖杯戰爭有關係吧，只有這個可能。」

白野低下頭沒有回話，儘管尼祿已經推理出一半的事實，她還是沒有辦法就這樣說出自己在別的世界曾經是尼祿的御主。就算講出來也是毫無意義，因為對於沒有記憶的人來說，這層關係頂多只會成為一個註記，對當下的情形沒有任何幫助。

「你不說話就是默認了吧。如何？余的推論毫無破綻吧！」尼祿雙手叉腰，非常胸有成竹地說。

「但是……」  
與上一句話高亢的聲調相反，她沉下了聲音。這轉變使白野抬起頭，才發現尼祿已經趁剛才低下頭的時候走近，正在上下審視著她。

「你這傢伙大概只是曾經見過余的路人御主吧。」純白的從者語氣平淡，僅僅像是闡述一件歷史事實，「從頭到腳都太不起眼了，不可能是余的御主。」

 

岸波白野望著尼祿，一陣沉默。

 

 

數秒後，她忍不住大笑出聲。

 

「哈、哈哈哈……」  
「有什麼好笑的！！」  
面對白野突如其來的怪異反應，即使自詡為萬能天才的尼祿也無法預料。她生氣的看著眼前被自己評論為不起眼的人，彎腰笑到快岔氣的樣子。

「哈哈哈哈……」  
「快回答余的問題！如果是荒謬的原因，余可不會善罷甘休。」  
尼祿是認真的，再怎麼說她可是皇帝，怎能容許無緣無故受人訕笑。

白野當然清楚面前從者的個性，她努力止住笑聲，並誠懇地向尼祿道歉。  
「很抱歉，我只是……」

她反芻著剛才尼祿嚴厲的一番話，回想起來，這是她第二次被尼祿這麼說了。第一次是曾在月之背面發生的記錄，同樣沒有記憶的薔薇皇帝，在聽完岸波白野賣力地說明兩人間的關係後，連一絲考慮都沒有就斬釘截鐵地回覆「不可能」三個字。

她說的沒錯，白野心想，自己是個沒什麼特別之處的，不起眼的人。可是，和這樣的岸波白野一同奮戰到底的，正是尼祿．克勞狄烏斯本人。因為有她的存在，才能到達現在被迦勒底召喚成為概念禮裝的結局。沒想到再次面臨同樣的情況，面前迦勒底的純白從者也分毫不差地說出和月之海的皇帝一樣的回話，還有什麼能比這個更讓人高興的呢。

「……我只是很開心，尼祿真的就是尼祿呢。」無論身在何處，有沒有自己的記憶都一樣，眼前的人和自己所熟識的沒有什麼不同。

理解了這點的白野，終於將心中的震驚與疑惑一掃而空，向尼祿展露了從進入房間以來第一次的微笑。

 

「…………」

現在換尼祿沉默不語了。說實話，剛才白野的回答對她來說根本是荒唐無稽，她就是她，這不是理所當然的嗎？要是平時，她早就將這個無禮之徒趕出去了。可是這個毫不起眼的栗髮少女，竟然在訴說這種理所當然的事情時，露出如此柔和的表情。那是一抹溫柔到甚至美麗的微笑，令尼祿忍不住思考，不管是在生前，或者是成為從者以後，曾有人對她投以這樣子的笑容過嗎？

這種從來未曾見過的表情，讓尼祿完全忘了剛才栗髮少女無禮的舉動，連她為何知道自己沒提過的真名都無法勾起更多的關心。

 

「你⋯⋯」為何會露出這種表情？尼祿想這麼問，話到途中卻不知為何哽在喉嚨中無法說出口。  
她的異樣，使白野誤以為面前的人話講到一半是因為不知道怎麼稱呼自己。

「啊，對不起，直到現在都還沒有自我介紹。」  
「我叫岸波白野，從現在開始請多指教。」

栗髮少女伸出右手表達初次見面的禮節，她的神情已經不再迷惘，縱使純白從者未曾經歷過電子之海的戰鬥，只要她是尼祿．克勞狄烏斯，不論幾次岸波白野一定都能夠重新開始。  
握住尼祿遞出的右手掌，白野暗自下定決心，就如同她的Saber在月之聖杯戰爭中從未放開過她的手，這次該換自己去抓住這道光芒了。

純白從者的目光不自覺被少女堅定的琥珀色眼睛吸引。尼祿至今才發現其中藏有亮光，儘管微弱，但是絕不會被黑暗吞噬的強韌之光。以自己的標準來說真是發現得太晚了，她心想。

 

——這個人有一雙星星般的眼睛。

 

愛好美麗事物的皇帝，就這樣凝視著眼前閃爍的星光，久久無法移開視線。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我實在不知道這個網站的中文使用者有多少，如果有看完的人真的非常感謝!  
> 會創作這篇主要是嫁王被刪記憶這件事(還是唯一被蘑菇認證XDD)，或多或少有讓EXTRA粉很傷心  
> 雖然我本人是尚可接受，不過我還是唯一挺扎比子尼祿的!!  
> 所以就很想寫一篇自己心中的兩人在FGO再度展開一段故事的過程  
> 如果能讓讀者覺得"啊~這樣不錯耶" 我就很滿足了
> 
> 有任何心得都非常歡迎留言喔~!!^_^  
> 


End file.
